The storms rebellion
by shadow blade alpha
Summary: Lucina timetravel is imterupted by a strange and finds out the truth. Robin is given a ability and a companion that will spells Grima's demise and also part of his past. Robin X Lucina


**Author:** **i need to get this out of my head**. **On with the show**

Lucina's POV

The risen are slamming at the Gate. "You must get going." Tiki said with urgency. Gerome nodded sagely. The door opened slightly then it was "My sword arm demands a fight!" Owain shouted. I shot a glare at him. Owain clammed up after that. The portal was swirling with a dark glow.

"You guys ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Aunt Lissa ran and hugged me really tight. "Be safe" she whispered. She pulled back and kissed me on the forehead. Uncle Vaike gave me a thumbs up. "I'm sure you guy will do great" He said. Uncle Vaike then proceeds to give Owain a nuggie. "Give the risen to fear your sword arm!" Vaike said. Owain, once free from his fathers grasp, had a huge smile cross his face. "Of course they will!" Owain yelled.

The door budged out. "Let's go" I said. The everyone but Lissa, Tiki, and Vaike charged in with grim determination.

Third person POV

The door burst open with the risen charging in. Lissa, Tiki, and Vaike fought with the knowledge they would die so they fought with out care to damage to they're own bodies. Many risen bodies littered the floor. The three fighter were cut, bloody, and bruised but they did not care.

Grimea walks through the door way with a smile on his stolen face. Vaike charged dragging his ax behind him. Vaike jumps and swings the ax from above his head. Grimea stepped to the side bring up his blade to stab Vaike.

Vaike brings the ax to the sword knocking it to the side. "Enough" Grimea said. "Arc thunder" He said. Lighting charged on both hands. Grimea aimed his hands at Lissa and Vaike and the lighting was let louse. The lighting carves a hole in both of their chests killing them.

Grimea walks over to Tiki and grabs her neck. "Tell me Naga, why did you believe you can beat me?" Grima asked. "We may have not beat you in this timeline, but we will defeat you." She said.

Grima looked around and a snarl appeared on his face. "You sent them to the past, didn't you?" He asked. She nodded with a weak smile. Grima smiled. "Ah well, it will be better for me." He said. "Mind dominate" He said. Tiki's face went through several expressions before becoming blank.

"Make the portal"

Lucina's POV

We traveled through a white light until we stopped. The place was cold and dark. "W-Where are we?" Norie asked nervously. "The name of this place does not matter." A man with gem like eyes said. "Who are you" I asked. "My name does not matter. I'm sorry to stop on your travel but, I need to talk to you." He said.

"Why should we trust you" I asked griping Falchion. "If you killed me. You will be lost and you might die. Finding the right exit is about likely as your father beating Robin in a tactical battle." He said. The chance of dad beating Robin in a purely tactical battle is a extremely small chance.

"So will you listen?" He asked. "Okay." I said defeated. "What I am about tell you is about the Traitor." He said. I stared at him. "You know who the Traitor is!?" I said. The man smiled. "Not as well as you, in fact you have a crush on him." I said. I stared at him. "Robin!?" I said shocked.

He nodded. "Though it was not his fault." He said as a after thought. The rest of the others where just as surprised and confused. "His father is fault for all this trouble." He said. "He bares the mark of Grima, but that will be hos down fall." He continued.

We all just stared at him. "Grima will turn against him self." He said. "Oh, and before I forget don't try to preserve the time line." He said. "Why?" Gerome asked gripping his sword. "By traveling back in time, you are already changing the time line. Though it would good idea to keep your identity a secret until a certain point." He said. "When?" I asked. "You'll know when you get to it.

A white light takes over my vision

Grima's POV

The white light continued until it gave way to darkness. It was dark and cold. "Where am ahhhhh!" I said as I got stabbed from behind. A thin metal blade was sticking out of my chest. When the blade was removed there was no wound. The light took me over again soon after the blade was removed.

Robin's POV

All around me was white except for a man who standing in front of me. "Hello Robin." He greeted. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am unknown" he said. "Unknown? That's a strange name." I said. He chuckled. "It is but I did not chose it." He said. Then an important though came across me. I did not know who I am. Unknown must have picked up on that

"While I will not tell you who you were exactly I will tell you what kind of fighter you were." He said. "You were an experience swordsmen and a master spell caster." He said as a tome appeared in his hand. "It was not uncommon for you to invent spells. Another thing about you, you hated clutter so you put all you spells into one tome, unlike most spell casters."

"In fact one of your spells earned you a nickname." He said handing the tome to me. The tome opened to a spell. "You were known as the desert storm." He said. The writing on the page made sense, to the point where I think I could teach it effectively.

"There were three others who has a spell like this." Unknowns aid holding out his fist. "The winter storm" pointing out his index "spring" pointing his middle "sea" he finished with the ring finger out. "If four all four of you used your storms together, you create the prefect storm." He said.

"Well, it's time for you to wake up, good luck." He said as darkness took me over.

 **Author: hope you enjoyed. I have way to many ideas**


End file.
